By for example U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,459 is known a device for displaying a flag that is able to raise and lower a flag without manual intervention. The device for displaying a flag comprises a narrow slit extending vertically through which the flag is pulled in horizontally when the pole is lowered and from which the flag is released when the pole is raised. The flag may crumble up at the bottom of the slit and get stuck when wound up. If one wants to change flag, this has to be manually exchanged which is not very practical, especially when it in certain contents is desirable to display flags with national flags of visitors or flags that portrays various visiting companies logotypes. The device for displaying flags according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,883,459 may be provided with a timer but does provide for any further possibilities to adapt the automated display of flags.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,210 discloses a device for winding up flags that is intended to extend essentially horizontally. This facilitates in particular by winding up a flag, but the device is not intended for use with flag poles.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a device for displaying a flag which allows any one of several flags to be displayed without the need for manual exchange of flags.
These and other objects are attained by a device for displaying a flag according to the characterising portions of the independent claim.